


Can't keep my hands to myself

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, conpetiton, rival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: "Whoever becomes the most smoothest,-"
"Romantic," A long haired boy named Ferid called from the back. A sadistic grin plastered his face making him look quite creepy, "to charm the beautiful damsel in distress."
"Smartest," Shiho hunched over Shinoa and nodded, "they need to be smart to deal with an idiot like that."
"Cunning to!" Crowley announced with his wicked smirk. "Manipulate him into doing whatever you want."
"Honest," The piggy tailed girl held her finger up toward the crowd, "he hates liars."
"S-Sweet," a small brunette called from his spot behind Kimizuki. "I-I...mm..." Yoichi couldn't finish his sentence from his shyness towards large gatherings.
Mika grinned down at the lavender girl writing everyone's ideal person for the raven. The blonde felt his heart beat whenever he looked at the new boy. "They have to be devoted."
"Alright! Alright! There's probably a lot more, but we'll worry about that later." She finished scrubbing the last adjective," whoever acts like all this will win and end up with Yuuichirou Ichinose." 
All the kids glanced over at the small raven who was sitting by himself on the swings. 
"Let the game began."





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's grammar errors don't get triggered this is one of my 'making a story early in the morning' like my love letter one...

Mika Shindo never had a crush. He just never looked at a girl with his heart beating quickly or he becomes really nervous. There's been fellow students who have dated for a day or two. He remembered a time when Mitsuba Sanguu dated Shiho Kimizuki for almost a whole three days, they were so exclusive they held hands. One time Kimizuki gave her his cookie during snack time so it was pretty serious. Mika remembered when Crowley dated Chess in the morning and switched to another classmate named Horn after lunch. The two girls were really jealous of the other and got in a fight and threw paint on each other the next day.

Mika never experienced these kind of relationships, he was only six. Maybe he just wasn't ready for love yet. 

The blonde sat at his desk coloring a picture of His favorite superhero, Batman. A smile covered his face as he dropped his pencil onto the desk and began coloring in the misshaped symbol with his yellow crayon. He sat next to his close friend Akane Hyakuya, she was doing the same thing, but coloring a picture of her cat. 

Their fellow classmates were scattered around the room playing indoor recess. Screams of joy and laughter filled his small ears. He enjoys playing with the other kids, but he enjoys spending quality times with Akane more.

"Mika look!" The brunette with a small braid held her half done drawing up, "I drew Mittens." 

The blonde nodded and smile back at her, "it looks good Akane."

"Heh," she continued coloring her car in as she noticed their teacher walking toward the middle of the classroom.

"Alright kids! It's time for an announcement!" Mrs. Hyannis announced to the class, "cleanup and take your seats." After all kids ran around and tidied the classroom up, she explained the big surprise.

It was the middle of November when the kindergarten class got some big news. They were going to have a new student join their class. It made the whole class excited, mostly the blonde boy, it meant another friend.

"Now don't startle him, he's pretty shy." The older woman scurried to the door and opened it, "they're ready for you sweetie."

A boy entered the room with short black hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a plain red shirt with green shorts that came to his knees. His eyes were directed toward the ground as he came in the front of the class with his hands in his pockets. He had a small pout on his face with red tinted cheeks from embarrassment.

"Class," Mrs. Hyannis placed her hand on the raven's shoulder. "This is Yuuichirou Ichinose, he will be a new family member to our classroom."

Yuuichirou looked up at the grey haired woman, "you can call me Yuu." 

She met his gaze and nodded in agreement, "alright. Welcome Yuu to our family."

When Mika made eye contact with those bright emerald orbs he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. For some oddly reason his heart started racing fast, like a paddle hitting against a ball at a rapid speed. He clutched his shirt on the spot where his heart was located and whimpered when the boy's eyes darted away from him.

Akane looked at Mika's flushed face and tilted her head, "a-are you okay Mika?"

He could only nod as a response. 

\---------------

Shinoa watched the raven silently sit at his desk while the other kids made small talk. He was assigned the seat next to her and she was quite thrilled about it. Something about the boy really interested her. Maybe it was the cherry face he gets when he's flustered or his dumbfounded expression. 

"Nye Yuu?" 

Yuu looked up from his spelling practice and brought his attention on the girl next to him. He felt himself blush, "y-yeah?"

"You're a cherry boy." She giggled and poked him in the cheek, "you get all red when you talk to people.

"It's...my first day..." Yuu admitted to the girl, "I miss my dad."

Shinoa dropped her taunting smile and frowned, "eh? Is he dead?"

"No...he's home."

"Well won't you see him at home?" Her purple eyes widen at his next answer.

"H-He's having his new boyfriend and his cousin over..." 

"That's weird. I'm suppose to be meeting my cousins boyfriend today."

Shinoa and Yuu gave each other a shocked expression.

Mika watched the two interact from his table that was on the other side of the classroom. He was seated at the square table with Akane, Crowley, and Mitsuba. He didn't realize the blonde girl was talking to him till she threw her my little pony eraser at him. 

"MIKA!"

"H-Huh?!" Mika looked over at the redden girl who huffed angrily.

"You didn't finish my question."

"S-Sorry Mitsu, what was the question?"

"Will you tell this jerk that Yuu doesn't want a player as a boyfriend." She pointed her purple pencil at the brunette with red bangs. 

Crowley rolled his eyes, "no, but he would like a control freak like you." He earned himself a glare from the blonde.

Akane held her hands up in defense, "l-let's not get hasty..."

Mika was interested in the fact that both of them were already crushing on the new kid. Yuu must be something about him if he's already attracted three people. He handed Mitsuba's eraser back to her and shrugged, "I'm not sure what Yuu likes."

Mitsuba and Crowley looked away from each other, ending the conversation about the new student. 

\-------------

It was at outdoor recess where a gathering of the whole class gathered around Shinoa in hopes of knowing more about Yuu. The raven was mostly silent unless it came to the lavender girl who got him talking. The students wanted to know if he already had a crush on one of them.

"Listen," Shinoa began, "he doesn't like anyone...yet."

Ferid noticed the boy by the swings as he admired the unfamiliar playground. "I will go over and woe him right now."

Shinoa grabbed the back of his collar, "not so fast Dracula butt, I was thinking we could have a little competition." She let go of Ferid's shirt and walked back into the middle of the group. "It seems we all have something in common. We all like the new kid, so why don't we make this into a little game?"

Mika was retrieving a ball for kickball when he suddenly became a bystander. He didn't even notice they were talking about Yuu as he entered the crowd. "Wait...Shinoa, you don't mean play a game with Yuu?"

She shrugged her shoulders at the blonde boy, "I like games."

"I don't want Yuu to be tainted by some perverts!" Mitsuba cried as she looks back and forth at Crowley and Ferid.

Crowley raises an eyebrow, "what makes you think he wants to spend his life hearing you nag?"

"H-Hey!" Shinoa snapped her fingers, "nobody chooses who Yuu wants to be with, he decides."

\--------------

"So here's how it'll go." The six year old girl with short lavender hair called out to the huddle of her fellow classmates. She had a piece of paper in her hands and began to read it. "Whoever becomes the most smoothest,-"

"Romantic," A long haired boy named Ferid called from the back. A sadistic grin plastered his face making him look quite creepy, "to charm the beautiful damsel in distress."

"Smartest," Shiho hunched over Shinoa and nodded, "they need to be smart to deal with an idiot like that."

"Cunning to!" Crowley announced with his wicked smirk. "Manipulate him into doing whatever you want."

"Honesty," The piggy tailed girl held her finger up toward the crowd, "he hates liars. He doesn't want to be tricked into something."

Crowley glared at the blonde sitting next to him, "what are you saying blondie?"

Mitsuba gave him a small 'humph' before turning her head away from him.

"S-Sweet," a small brunette called from his spot behind Kimizuki. "I-I...mm..." Yoichi couldn't finish his sentence from his shyness towards large gatherings.

"Cute!"

"Funny!"

"Strong!"

"Energetic!"

Flirty!"

"Charming!"

"Flirty and charming are the same thing stupid."

"No they're not!" 

Mika grinned down at the lavender girl writing everyone's ideal person for the raven. The blonde felt his heart beat whenever he looked at the new boy. Maybe it was destiny for him to meet that boy, maybe when he looks at Mika he'll feel the same. He knew he wanted this boy and no one else. "They have to be devoted."

"Alright! Alright! Holy french fries! There's probably a lot more, but we'll worry about that later." She finished scrubbing the last adjective, "whoever acts like all these will win the game and win the heart of Yuuichirou Ichinose." 

All the kids glanced over at the small raven who was sitting by himself on the swings. His head hung as he glanced down at his feet.

"Let the game began."

Mika noticed no one was making an effort to go talk to the raven so he left the huddle. He made his way over to the raven with a little fear and excitement. What if the new kid didn't want to be his friend or even let him have his heart?

Yuu noticed a shadow covering his shoes and looked up to see a familiar blonde from his class. He blinked at the painful expression he was making, "hi?"

"Hey!" Mika replaced his emotion with a beaming smile, "my names Mikaela Shindo, but you can call me Mika."

"My names Yuu," Yuu greeted back with his introduction and became silent again. 

He stood in front of the boy for a few seconds before occupying the seat next to him. The blonde sat there in silence, feeling a crowd of twenty students watching them. He chewed on the inside of his mouth and sighed, "sorry."

"H-Huh?" Yuu stuttered and tilted his head in confusion. "Sorry?"

"I'm really nervous around you for some reason." Mika admitted truthfully, raising his head up and stare straight into emerald orbs, "something about you makes my heart start beating like crazy." 

Yuu's mouth gaped open as his whole face turned beet red by the blondes confession.  
"R-Really?!"

"Yeah..." Mika smiled at the raven with a pink blush of his own, "I think I'm crushing on you."

"I think that's very brave of you to say." Yuu smiled back. His mouth opened to say more, but the whistle blew which meant the end of recess. He pouted when everyone started walking toward the front doors of the school. Yuu glanced at Mika again, "you know...I don't really know much people here. I could use a friend to show me around?"

Mika jumped out of the seat and held a hand out toward the redden raven, "I can totally do that."

Yuu gladly took the hand and got up from the swing, he didn't let go of it as Mika led him toward the school.


	2. Yuu's first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammar errors please don't get triggered it's an early in the morning test to see how good I am at writing~

Mika felt more comfortable with Yuuichirou beside him. Yuu declared Mika his best friend when they were in second grade, now they were ten. Fourth grade has been the most confusing year for Mika since Yuu always clung to him. He liked how every morning he'd come to class and sit right next to him. Even if they didn't have assigned seats that day.

"Hey Yuu?"

"Yeah dude?" 

"Do you wanna go out tonight?" Mika was positive he was going to get a yes back.

Yuu groaned, "I want to, but my dad's making me go with Shinoa and Shinya to see a stupid Swanlake play." He plopped down beside him and took out his English journal. "It's not fair, I'd much rather hangout with you then see grown men in tights dancing around a stage."

"Come on, Shinoa's cool. She'll make it fun for you." An invisible hand smacked himself for making Yuu think spending time with Shinoa will be a great time. 

"She's a pervert." Yuu grabbed a pencil from inside his desk and closed it, "she keeps trying to touch me and I have to slap her hand away. She also makes comments about us."

"Who?" 

"You and I, Mika." Mika noticed the raven's cheeks turning red. 

'Is she giving up the competition for me?' Sapphire eyes widen by Yuu writing something on his journal. He leaned forward and read the small secret message he wanted him to see.

Mika,  
She thinks we kiss under the bleachers during gym class.

That was the tradition between Yuu and Mika. They would sneak out of class to go mess around under the bleachers. They would talk about their classmates or tv shows, sometimes they talked about personal topics.

"T-That's crazy!" 

"I know!"

"I wouldn't want my first kiss with you to be under the bleachers...." The blonde wanted to state his head, but said if out loud. He didn't want the others to think that Mika would try to force a kiss out of Yuu under a bug infested area. Mika cringed at the thought, "that's disgusting."

Mika's first comment didn't surpass Yuu, but he didn't bring it up, "y-yeah..."

\-----------

Everything was perfect in Mika's life, till it came to gym class a few weeks laters. 

"Mika...I don't think I'm...well...like you...in...er..." Yuu's words drifted off, but the blonde knew what he was trying to say.

Mika was friend zoned by Yuuichirou Ichinose. "Y-You," sapphire eyes glanced away from emerald as they land on the group of kids currently in gym class. They were hiding under the bleachers in their school gym clothes. "Don't like me."

"Well, not like a crush," Yuu explained, bringing his knees up to his chest. "But I like you as my best friend."

Mika nodded, "I understand."

"It's just..." The raven bit his lip, "I like somebody else..."

"Someone else?" Mika could feel his heart stop, it never stopped like this before. He felt tears begging to come out of his eye, but he fought them back. The blonde didn't understand where all this was coming from. Who caught Yuu's eye so sudden? Was it one of the classmates in the competition?! Is it Shinoa?! "Can I ask who?"

"It's this girl...her names Hannah." Yuu was uncomfortable with this thick attention filling the air between him and his best friend. "She makes me think about my life and how grateful I should be..."

"Hannah?" Mika furrowed his eyebrows in thought, there's no Hannah in their grade, he knows everybody. 'Could she be from another school or maybe older?' "We don't have a Hannah in this grade."

"She doesn't go here," Yuu looked back at blue eyes filled with confusion. "I see her on the weekends at 7 o'clock."

"W...Where?" Mika asked, holding back the lump trying to get forced out of his mouth. He wouldn't let Yuu see he how distressed he was over the raven liking someone other then him. He was feeling a different emotion he never felt before, he didn't like it one bit. For the first time in Mika's ten year lifespan he was extremely jealous of this Hannah girl.

"On Disney channel." Yuuichirou smiled happily, "sometimes I see her earlier then seven if it's a special occasion."

"Wait, What?" The blonde rubbed his eyes with the side of his palm, "what's her full name?" His best friend was really confusing him now.

"Hannah Montana." He stated the girl's name who was actually a celebrity actress living in Hollywood. His cheeks were flushed red just saying her full name. 

"Oh my god." Mika facepalmed himself, his face was completely covered by his hands. He felt the rage that was pinching his heart strings had dissolved. The boy was thankful for the sudden flutter return from Yuu just being near him.

"Mika?" Yuu asked, scared that he might be upset with him. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't hide the small laugh that escaped through his mouth. Yuu wasn't going to be taken away from him, he has a silly crush on a person on tv. Mika uncovered his face and smiled up at the boy with tears filling his eyes.

"Are you mad?"

"I'm happy," he has a crush on an idiot like Yuu and he was seriously okay with that.

\---------------

"Mikaaaaaaa!" Mika's mother called from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

The blonde stopped working on his fractions worksheet and sighed. He was almost done with it till his mother called for him. "Coming!" He answered her back as he hopped of his chair and walked away from his desk. 

Mika got to the fifth step to the bottom where he saw his mothers back toward him, "yeah mom?"

She looked over her shoulder at her son and moved two steps to the left to reveal a crying Yuu and his dad; Guren Ichinose.

'Oh hamburgers', Mika thought, not picking up the use of profanity words, but replacing them with food objects. "Hi Mr. Ichinose...hi Yuu."

Guren was holding his son's hand as the raven kept his gaze on the ground. Tears were dripping out of those emerald eyes Mika loves too much. His father gave a firm wave to his sons friend and brought his attention to his son. "We're here to talk to you Mika."

"Me?"

"Yuu and his father came over because Yuu's been crying nonstop." Kao shifted her pink eyes on her son with her arms crossed neatly against her chest. "Yuu apparently said he didn't want to talk to anyone else about it, but you." She clarified it with suspension, "do you know why he's crying Mikaela?"

Mika shrugged his shoulders innocently, he really didn't know why Yuu was crying. His mother nodded her head toward the raven in a gesture to ask him. The blonde sighed and scratched his cheek, "Yuu what's wrong?"

"She left me Mika." He ripped his hand out of Guren's grip and ran over to the blonde on the staircase. Yuu stood in front of Mika with tears overflowing his eyes, "t-there was an hourlong special on Hannah Montana a-and....she left the show to go to college with Lily!" 

"That's why you've been crying?!" Guren shouted from behind Yuu's back, a small word like 'brat' was muttered under his breath. "I thought you guys had a fight or something! I drove all the way here for-," he brought his gaze on Kao Shindo who standing between their kids and him. "Kao, I'm so sorry for bothering you."

"Oh Guren! It's completely fine!"

Mika didn't pay any attention to the grown-ups now discussing, he was worried about his dumb friend. "Yuu-chan, she had to go." The blonde suddenly froze at those words, when did he ever call Yuu, 'Yuu-chan'?! He felt the raven embrace him with a hug, feeling his head go into the crook of his neck. Mika could feel himself blushing and pray to god that their parents won't notice.

"I thought she loved me," Yuu cried into the blonde boy's neck. He had his eyes shut closed as he kept wailing on his best friend. "W-Why would she leave to go to college?! Didn't she care about us?!" He didn't notice how much he was drenching the blonde's favorite batman hoodie with his tears. "I loved her more than my dad..."

"WHAT?!" 

Guren's voice echoed in the background which seemed so far away from Mika. His thoughts were getting cloudy with the boy crying his heart thumping like a bouncy ball. Mika tried to see how far he could go with touching his best friend and cupped his wet cheek, rubbing a sliding tear off with his thumb. "Hannah has to go and start her life as a grownup." 

"Why did she have to start without me...?" Yuu asked, "she couldn't wait for me to grow up?!"

Mika glanced upward at their parents to see if they were looking their way. His mom was calming Guren down before he raised his fist up. Her back was toward them as she was standing in Yuu's father way of seeing us. When he realized he was unsupervised he bent down and kissed the left cheek he wasn't holding in his palm.

A hand reached up to his cheek, feeling his face heat up from the lip contact. Yuu's eyelids opened slowly as he watched Mika pull away. "One more."

"Huh?" The blonde was going to die if his heart kept beating so loudly. Can the raven hear it since he's so close?

"What you just did, ...do it again." Yuu leaned forward into the blondes touch, waiting for another peck to his other cheek. His tan skin already turned a rosy red from the last one and the constant crying came to a sudden halt.

Mika kissed him again, but on the right one this time. He felt the skin underneath him was very warm and that only made him face get redder.  
Pulling away, he was only a second away before Guren would've caught them. 

Mr. Ichinose thanked Mrs. Shindo once again before making his way over to the fourth graders. 

Yuu kept his eyes on Mika and tilted his head in confusion, "huh."

Mika was still blushing as his crush kept staring at him with a raised eyebrow, "w-what?"

"My hearts beating fast." He rested his hand over his shirt and clutched it with a bewildered expression. "That's weird, it never did that when I watched Hannah." Yuu admitted with no shame, not noticing his dad grabbing his forearm and yanking him away from Mika.

"Come on brat! No more Disney channel for you, I swear." Yuu allowed his father to pull him out of the door as he kept his eyes on the blonde. "Why can't you like people your own age?! Ugh, Shinya is going to deal with you tonight!"

When the Ichinose's closed the door behind them Kao took a glimpse at her son. "Mika?"  
She was met with a redden faced blonde that looked like he was going to have a heat stroke.  
"Mika?" She asked again, but got no response.


	3. First kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get triggered by grammar errors this is a late at night challenge, this is the second to last prologue chapter before it actually starts~

\---------------  
It was when Mika and Yuu turned fourteen when the blonde noticed Yuu didn't need to cling to him at all times anymore. His stupid crush on Hannah Montana disappeared to Mika's delight. He did however, made new best friends.

"Hey Yuu?" Yuu glanced at the new friends he made during middle school. The voice that called to him was Mitsuba, she was pretty edgy, but nice. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"First kiss?" He repeated her question and looked toward Shinoa who had a Cheshire Cat grin plastered her face. "W-What are you looking at?!"

"Cherry boy has makeout sessions with Mika, isn't it obvious?!" The lavender girl taunted, making kissy faces at the raven, "oh Mikaaa, ah, ah, aaaaaah!-"

"-Shut up pervert!" Yuu barked, crossing his arms and facing the other side of him where Kimizuki and Yoichi stood.

Yoichi smiled and pointed at himself, "my first kiss was Akane-kun in the third grade. It was innocent though." 

Yuu blinked over at the brunette, taken back by his comment. "Akane? You already had your first kiss?!" 'Even a shy guy like Yoichi kissed someone before me?!' Yuu thought fearfully in the back of his head. 'Why do I care? Kissing someone isn't a priority at this school!'

Shinoa laughed at Yuu's pained expression and spun around with her hands up. "I'm pretty sure all of us have kissed someone. It's like a priority to do before you go to high school."

Mitsuba huffed and placed her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"NO. It's not."

"YES! It is."

"There's no law saying that." Mitsuba clarified.

"Aha, Mitsu-chan, I don't see why you're fighting me about this." Shinoa began, walking alongside the blonde girl with her hands tucked behind her back. "I mean," purple eyes glance at violet with a darken shade, "you already kissed Kimizuki. 

Yuu bounced away from Shiho after Shinoa's words. 'He kissed Mitsuba?!' It's not like he's utterly shocked by this, but it was a real surprise for a bossy girl to date a know it all.

Shinoa dodged a fist aimed for her face and walked along the other side of Yuu, getting in between the pink haired and raven boy. "Hehe, I'm only playing Mitsu-chan. Everyone knows though if you haven't been kissed before high school you are automatically labeled a loser."

"That's complete bullshit." Mitsuba snapped back, "I doubt everyone in our grade has kissed someone!"

"Well everyone except, la, la, la," she twirled her finger around in a circle as she dragged her pointer to point at Yuu. "Yuu."

Mitsuba fumed when Shinoa pointed at her crush, "Shinoa I swear I'm going to-!"

Kimizuki fixed his glasses, allowing a glare to cover his eyes with the reflection of the lenses. "Will you two stop it."

Yuu was stuck inside his own head, not paying any attention to his new friends. 'It's a requirement to already have your first kiss?!' He took a glimpse at the friend's he made, they've all admitted to have kissed someone. Was Yuu the only person who hasn't kissed anyone else?! He needed to get his first kiss before all his new friends leave him!

Yuu finished talking to himself to hear the last remark being made about the subject.

"I heard Asuramaru the freshmen at the high school across the street sells kisses." Kimizuki announced to the group. 

'Kisses?' Yuu cupped his chin, resuming to talking to himself again. 'She kisses boys for money?'

Yoichi tilted his head and looked up at his best friend curiously, "she sells them?"

The pink haired boy nodded his head at the shy boy, "mm, she sells kisses for five dollar, I think."

Mitsuba shook her head in disbelief and sighed, "that's truly sad. Having young boys come up and beg for kisses as she gets a profit out of it."

Shinoa giggled and came up from behind the blonde girl, "would you be jealous if I asked for a kiss?"

The piggy failed girl blinked and blushed at the girl's comment, "a-as if! Go get herpes, I don't care!"

"Nyaaa, Mitsuba, she's both of our older sisters friend."

"Doesn't mean I have to like her."

'Sells kisses?' Yuu felt sick even suggesting himself to stoop so low to buy a kiss. He didn't want some hoe to take his first kiss, he wanted it to be special. The problem was that Yuu didn't want a kiss from anyone, but Mika.

\-----------------

Yuu and Mika stood outside their school, it had ended and the high school still had another half hour. The raven got done explaining the proposal to the blonde about his first kiss.

"I wanna try it, but I don't trust any of our classmates." Yuu admitted, "I don't want to be branded as a loser though."

"Well you should really love someone if you want to kiss them." Mika tried to get Yuu to express more of his feelings then just ask for a random kiss. The blonde knew the other boy had feelings for him also, but for some odd reason he didn't want to admit it.

"...Can you do it then?" Yuu asked nervously, staring down at the ground.

"Eh?" Mika looked a bit shocked, "I said you should love them...in a romantic way."

"Y-Yeah..." Emerald eyes glance up to sapphire with a nervous puppy face. "Can you do it?"

'Was that a very sneaky love confession?' Mika questioned himself before shaking his head. "Yuu I think it's for the best if you wait."

"Why?" Yuu's cute puppy face dropped and returned to a frown. "Don't you want to kiss me?"

Mika blushed at his question, "That's..." Sapphire eyes glimpsed at the red cheeks on his best friend, "-do you want me to kiss you?"

"WHA-tch," Yuu crossed his arms over his chest, "don't answer my question with another question."

Mika placed a hand on his right hip with a frown of his own, "then don't ask me dumb questions."

Yuu glared at the blonde and stuck his hand in his front pocket. "Mika if you don't do it," he pulled out a five dollar bill and wrapped it around his index and middle finger. "I'm going to Asuramaru from the year above."

Mika glanced at the dollar bill in his hand and stared back at Yuu. "Are you stupid?" Mika knew about the tramp a year ahead of them, everybody knew her. 

"Yes I am." Yuu announced proudly and shoved the money back into his pocket. "Now are you going to give me my first kiss or do I need to make a stop to the high school?"

"I'm not going to kiss someone who won't admit the real reason why they want me to kiss them." Mika stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blush crept onto Yuu's cheeks as he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, "I tried." He turned on his heel and headed away from the middle school and in the direction of the high school. "See ya Mika, I'm losing my lip virginity today so I won't be a loser."

"It doesn't matter if you haven't kissed anyone! You're going to someone who sells love, it's fake!" The raven didn't even stop in his tracks, he kept his usual pace as he kept waving. Mika growled at the clueless boy and began following him. "Are you so worried about your credibility that you won't save yourself for someone who actually cares about you, not just your money?!"

"Geez, I'm not getting fucked Mika, I'm just getting a kiss."

Lip or real virginity, Mika didn't want no one else touching the raven. He felt that jealousy emotion fill his blood as they made it across the street to the high school. Yuu glanced at him from the corner of the eye and scoffed before turning back around.

"Go away Mika, you might scare her off with that murder look on your face."

"You're making a big mistake, this is prostitution." 

"Please stop, you make me sound like a 40 year old virgin." Yuu didn't want to think he was on the same level as their perverted science teacher. He was known for never having a girlfriend, but well known downtown as a usual customer for 'Booty Watchers'. He opened the front door and walked inside knowing Mika was still on his tail. 

Asuramaru typed away on her phone as her friends Aio and Mahiru were having a conversation by her locker. She was texting some chick that was super pissed at her for kissing her boyfriend. It was the usual messages like 'you bitch' or 'I'll kick you ass', blah, blah, blah. 

Mahiru giggled at Aio's story about her sister Mitsuba. She was about to nudge the blue haired girl so she could get into the conversion, but stopped when she saw two underclass boys walking their way. She remembered one of them as Shinya's boyfriends son. 

"Yuu!" Mika stopped walking and pointed a finger toward him, "if you kiss her...we aren't friends anymore!"

Yuu blinked and finally stopped at the blondes words. 'He won't be my friend anymore if I kiss this older girl?' It took Yuu a minute to process this, but decided Mika was just bluffing and walked up to Asuramaru. He took the dollar bill out of his pocket and held it up to her, "can I have a kiss?"

The blondes blood was boiling as he watched the red eyed girl close her phone and glance down at Yuu. A disgusting smirk spread across her face as she flirtatiously fluttered her eyelashes at him. He gritted his teeth angrily and marched over to the group of girls, "Yuu..."

Mahiru walked up to Yuu and stood next to her friend, "Yuuichirou? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my first kiss. I'm graduating in three weeks and if I haven't had my first kiss before high school I'm labeled a loser."

"That's stupid." Aoi stated, "society is making kids think they have to do something because everyone else is doing it." The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the stupid excuse the raven used, "you should kiss someone you like, not some stranger."

"That's what I'm saying!" Mika cried from behind the raven. 

Mahiru bent down so her face was closer to Yuu's level, "and I'm sure Shinya and Guren wouldn't want you to earn a kiss this way."

Asuramaru snorted at how parental her friends were acting to the raven boy and gestured them away. "You two are so predictable." She brought her gaze on the fidgety boy in front of her and smirked again. "Eh, you got some pretty eyes." She pressed her slender index finger underneath his chin, making his emerald orbs look deep into her ruby ones. "I'll do it." 

Shinoa's older sister tsked at her distasteful friend, "you really shouldn't be kissing any boy's right now when there's three girls wanting to kill you for hooking up with their boyfriends." 

"Shut up Mahiru," Asuramaru spat warningly and smiled down at Yuu. "What kind of kiss do you want?"

"...There's more than one?..."

"You're so adorable. Is this a small peck? Open mouth? Tongue?-" She was cut off by the raven's small outburst from embarrassment.

"I-I don't know..." He covered his eyes with his hair, making it impossible for her to see them.

Aoi wanted to choke from this disgusting display happening in front of her. "Kissing is against the rules of the school, I'm out of this." She grabbed her books from her locker and closed it as she exits the conversation. 

"Open mouth it is," Asuramaru decided by herself, "pucker up."

Yuu closed his eyes and puckered his lips, he could hear Mika coming up from behind him as he grabbed his collar. "H-Hey get off!" 

Asuramaru backed up when she saw the menacing glare Mika was giving her. His eyes weren't a brighter shade like before, they were darker. He gave her that predator look that stated quite clearly to not touch his property. She could feel her heart drop by the red aura filling the hall with killer vibes. She walked back till her back hit the back of her locker, the only noise she made was a small nervous gulp. 

Mika turned the raven around so he was facing him, "you're a manipulative idiot." He pressed his hands against Yuu's wrists and glared at him more. "You know how I feel, but you constantly do stupid shit like this just to get a reaction from me." His hold on the boy tightened as he yanks Yuu closer to him, "do you want to be with me or do you just enjoy messing me?!"

"W-Who are you call an idiot?!" Yuu asked with a sound of irritation filling his voice. "I asked you to kiss me, but you didn't want to so why are you getting so butt hurt over this?"

"I never said I didn't want to." Mika flatly stated, "I would've kissed you the moment you wanted me to."

Yuu was now blushing beet red as he glared back at his friend. "I asked you literally twenty minutes ago!-"

"-Not because you're scared of being taunted by our classmates for not having your first kiss. I want to kiss you while knowing you like me too."

"B-Baka!" Yuu looked away from his gaze and drifted his eyes onto the blondes hold on him. "I do like you," he admitted with that same pout he had the first time they met. His eyes glanced away from the scene and off the distance of an almost empty hall, avoiding the blondes stare. "Maybe I like you too much. Having you chase me is pretty exciting, you're the only person that actually shows any sign of interest in me..." His words were going to slowly drift off, a force of habit he had since he was a kid. 

Mika released his left wrist and placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "Are you kidding me?!" He was searching Yuu's for a sign of him teasing the blonde, but he was dead serious. "The whole school obviously likes you, are you blind?!"

"Shut up," Yuu dodged his eyes away from Mika again and looked at a poster hanging on the school's wall. 'They have a Naruto running club? Oh god,' the raven cringed at the thought of the teenagers running in the streets. "Do you think parents are ashamed of their kids when they see them running with their arms behind them while anime music is playing in the background?"

"If I kiss you then what happens to us?" Mika asked, ignoring his last comment about nonsense.

"What do you mean?" Yuu quirked an eyebrow up to the serious boy.

Mahiru and Asuramaru curiously watched the two underclass men discuss their feelings. Their mouthes gaped open as their eyes turned into small hearts. Both girls could tell they were blushing by the scene in front of them.

"We kiss, do we shake hands and go home like we didn't really do anything special, or do we start something more?" Mika didn't really in-visualize this conversation with a hall of almost twelve other kids staring at them with shock. They must've never had underclassmen come to their school, get in a fight about kissing some slut, and fight about it while they're secretly confessing their feelings. "Is this a one time deal?"

"I don't know!" The raven cried desperately, "I don't know! I don't know!" He looked up at his best friend with tears streaming down his face, "I don't know Mika. I know, I don't know how to express my feelings...It's not like I'm intentionally trying to hurt you..." He cupped his hand onto the arm that was still cupping his chin. "It's hard for me to say stuff like this," he felt his face begin to heat up. "S-Sometimes I like to think you're...and I'm..." Yuu couldn't finish his sentence, his lips were shaking nervously. "Never mind."

Mika watched Yuu wipe his eyes with his sleeve as he felt his anger disappear. His eyes were back to bright sapphire as he felt a smile crept on his face. "I think I'm okay with that." 

Mahiru glanced back and forth, not sure what was really happening. She felt like she was watching one of those romantic boy animes. She noticed her friend was recording the whole thing on her phone, her eyes went huge as she saw the red button flashing.

Mika bent down and captured the raven's lips, not paying heed to the two girls screaming in excitement. He felt Yuu kiss him back with little force, pulling Mika closer by his shirt.

Asuramaru was still filming the moment between the two boys clashing lips together in a clumsy first kiss. "Nyaaa," she placed a hand on her red tinted cheek, "better than any tv show I've watched." Asuramaru turned the camera away from Mika and Yuu and taped Mahiru's reaction. She was covering her mouth with her hand and was also blushing immensely. "Do you ship this Mahiru-kun? Even though your sister likes him?"

"S-Shut up!" 

Mika's mind was spinning like crazy he had so many ways to describe Yuu's lips. Sweet, soft, innocent, and mostly angelic. Yuu was learning very quick on how to kiss back as he moved in sync with Mika. Mika pulled away from the raven when he felt Yuu tug on his shirt, warning him that he couldn't breath. It took the blonde a few seconds to comprehend what just happened since his mind was fuzzy. 

Asuramaru giggled at their facial expressions and ended the video. "Ehh, you two should be in your own soap opera, I was very entertained."

Yuu touched his mouth and stared at Mika. "You took my lip virginity."

Mika stared back as he blushed widely, feeling his heart began to beat like a drum. He's beginning to think he doesn't like Yuu anymore, this wasn't a normal crush. There had to be something more than the word 'like'. Mika just couldn't think about it right now. 

\---------------

"Order! Order!" Shinoa held the old piece of paper in her hand. It was the competition agreement they had in kindergarten. 

The old kindergarten family was all together for one last meeting before they were all going to graduate. They were all wearing their caps and gowns and had only an hour to get on the stage. Shinoa called the meeting to announce a great idea she came up with.

"Why are we all kneeling on the ground like we're six?" Kimizuki asked in a bored tone.

"I have one last thing to say about the long game we've all been playing." Shinoa explained, "all the rules have been erased, there's only going to be one way to win the game."

Mika blinked, "wasn't it to get Yuu?"

"Yes, but since we're getting older," she smirked at blonde and held a finger up. "Now you'll have to fuck him to become the winner! Ahaha!"

"W-What?!" Mitsuba screamed, accidentally dropping her cap on the ground and quickly retrieving it. "You huge pervert!" 

"That doesn't sound that bad," Ferid purred, making Mika's left eye twitch annoyingly.

Crowley laughed at his friends comment, "you said it, but I'm not going to just settle for Yuuichirou. He's on my list though."

Yoichi was fidgeting with his gown sleeve as he glanced up at Shinoa, "i-is this mandatory?"

"HELL YEAH!"


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the book finally starts~  
> Btw if the confession reminds you of a certain show do tell ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get triggered by grammar errors because this is a project for me to do early in the morning like 2 or 3, it's just for fun so don't be shooked <3

Nothing changed for Mika after they kissed. The two boys stayed friends as they graduated and headed off to the high school next door. Everything continued to go smoothly with them, but sometimes they'd get super jealous of the other. Leaving middle school was difficult, there was a lot more people to deal with...or get in the way.

Mika would admit there was some good looking people at their school, he was still head over heels for the raven.

\-------------

Mika was officially happy right now. He only thought of Yuu as his crush/best friend, he never imagined having a club with him. It wasn't just them, they had quite a few members in there that went to their old school. It was called the 'gaming club' where teens come and play games for an hour. Nobody really showed up except for their small gang of friends, not like it was a bad thing. These little hangouts make him feel closer to everyone, that's why he hasn't stopped smiling.

Shinoa sat at the table with Kimizuki and Mitsuba on both sides of her, she began shuffling her deck of cards. "Who wants to play 52 pick up?" 

"Who wants to play how many teeth of Shinoa's can you pick up?" Mitsuba asked back sarcastically, tapping her hands against the table impatiently. "Hurry up."

"Hehe, I like my woman saucy." She cooed and began sliding cards to her two opponents. 

Yuu sat in front of the tv as he was playing a sequel of the first 'Silent Hill'. His emerald eyes stayed focus on the screen as he slammed his fingers on the buttons. "Where's Josh?! Bring me my brother! Whoa! I just stabbed this naked nurse!"

Yoichi sat on the old green couch they got from Shinya's old apartment. He watched the raven play the scary game, wrapped up in his sleeved jacket. "Yuu I don't think this is school appropriate..."

"Some of us are trying to play a civil game not some gore fetish you have." Kimizuki spoke as he turned his head to look at the game that Yuu was playing. "Isn't that game for ages mature? Why are you playing it?"

"Hey four eyes," Yuu paused the game and turned around to flip him off, "see this? That's my answer." He resumed the game and began smirking when an old woman came on screen with six giants surrounding her. "Yoichi watch me splatter these walls with the blood of these monsters." The excitement in his voice really worried the brunette. 

Mika stopped admiring the room from his spot at the wall and walked over to the couch and sat on its arm, laughing at Yoichi's expression to Yuu's comment. "Sorry Yoichi, Yuu really wanted that game for his birthday." 

Krul, sitting next to Mitsuba, looked up from her phone. She looked at the horror game on the tv and shook her head displeasingly, "is that how you'll win Yuus affection with gore?" Krul was Mika's new friend from this school, they met in history and quickly became buddies. She knew all about his feelings for Mika and enjoys harassing him about it. "Blood and guts is the new flowers and chocolate?"

Mika jerked his upward from the brunette to glare at his new friend. The pink haired girl kept frowning at him as he felt his heart flutter at her comment. "T-That's not...-" The blonde tried to retort, but was cut off by the smallest girl there.

Krul resumed to texting as she sensed sapphire daggers pointed at her. "Can't I make a joke or is your relationship a secret?"

"Yuu and I are just friends." Mika stated quietly. "Right Yuu?"

"That reminds me," Yuu ignored Mika's question and slowly became silent. He was too focused on the monster who was slithering around his legs. 

"Mikayuu confirmed." Shinoa murmured before placing her card on top of Mitsuba's six of clubs. "Lookie Mitsu-chan! I'm on top of you," she mentioned with a wink to the blonde.

Akane opened the door to the club, "I'm back guys." She left to go fix everyone a cup of hot chocolate a few minutes ago and has returned with a silver platter. She began passing them out at the table and sat in her own seat, the nearest to the door. She grabbed the small book she brought with her and started reading quietly.

Mika got off the couch and walked over to his other best friend. He stood in front of her and smiled, "did you ever get permission to visit the orphanage for service hours?"

Akane nodded, "I hope the kids will like me, I'm not the best at first meetings." 

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Yoichi cried from his spot on the couch, almost dropping his hot drink on his pants. 

Yuu grinned devilishly, "the doctors possessed doll." He clenched his grip on the controller, "bring it." When all of Yuu's focus was on stabbing a skinny doll, he forgot to mention to Mika about a certain topic. "Ah, I remembered something." He cut one of the legs off the creature making it scatter around his character. "Mika."

"Hm?" The blonde glanced away from Akane and looked over to the boy that called him. He had his usual cheery smile on his face as he watched a monster try to attack the main character on the screen.

"I've been thinking," Yuu started.

Kimizuki snorted, "there's always a start for something new."

"Shut it." Yuu hissed and dodged the monsters sneak attack for his legs. He grabbed his hunting knife and stabbed the doll in the back making it fall to the ground. "Do you remember when we were in the fourth grade? I had a crush on Miley Cyrus from that old show?"

"Mmhm, I remember." Mika scratched his cheek in embarrassment, 'yeah, I drew funny faces on her poster because I was super jealous of her.' "What about it?" 

"I thought I really loved her," Yuu confessed, kicking the possessed doll away from his head. "I think it was her angelic voice that set me off, I'm not sure." He spotted a pipe laying on the ground underneath the doll. His character slowly crawled past the injured doll and retrieved it. "My dad was super pissed when we left your house that day. He made me go home and talk to Shinya about it, he went all Dr. Phil on me. That night I realized something, I wasn't going to fall in love with someone that I knew would just end up leaving me. I knew her show was going to end at some point, but I was so young, I didn't want to believe she was going to disappear from my life completely. Well, now she twerks on teddy bears on MTV, but...something in my heart thought she would reconsider leaving Disney channel."

Mika glanced at Akane than at Shinoa for a clue on what he was getting at with this. He earned back two shrugs with a confused expression from Akane and an amused smirk from Shinoa.

"I fell in love so easily, I thought, I wouldn't find anyone else. When I left your house...I thought I just stupidly fell in love again, who was I to know what will happen to us?" Yuu slapped the monster with the pipe, forcing it down its mouth filled with sharp teeth. "Maybe I'm scared of commitment? Who really knows. But since then I've noticed how well we get along with each other, we are really compatible. So maybe it's time we had a chat about our life together."

"Together?" Mika blinked at this with confusion, "as best friends?" 'What the hell is happening?!' Mika was having literal flashbacks to that embarrassing day, it wasn't like Yuu was going to be hooked on that kid show forever. He remembered how moved the raven was over the shows aspects and plots, but he didn't think Yuu thought about it this much.

"No dummy." The doll spat the pipe out of its mouth and started running away from the raven. "Remember when you stopped me from kissing that freshmen girl because you didn't want me to waste my kiss over something that was fake?" Yuu scanned the screen with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration for the monster that suddenly disappeared. "You told me to admit my feelings, but I couldn't."

Mika wasn't expecting this, not now, not in front of their friends. "Yuu?" He always wanted the other boy to look him in the eyes and tell him to his face, not shy away like he usually did. Maybe he was saying what he wanted to say right now, but he wasn't being fair to him by playing a game while he did it. 

The monster reappeared from his right side and tried to bite his arm. Yuu grabbed his dagger and stuck it in the monsters heart, making a loud squeak come from the tv. He continued slamming his fingers on the buttons, "I think you should just marry me."

Kimizuki choked on the small sip of chocolate he just swallowed. 

For the first time in twelve years, Shinoa's wicked grin disappeared and was replaced with a poker face. She quickly moved her head over to Mika who was watching Yuu go on. 

Mitsuba's eyes widen as she glanced at the blonde boy with fearing filling her body. She dropped the cards onto the table and cupped her hands together, feeling them begin to shake at the could be ending to their ridiculous game. 

Akane observed Mika's bewildered expression, hearing the blondes heartbeat from her seat. She noticed how he looked taken back by this, it did seem sudden. She held her cup of hot chocolate in her hand as she took a small sip. 'Isn't this what he always wanted?' Akane wondered, eyeing her friends facial features drop. 

Krul and Yoichi both awed at Yuu's words, following everyone in pursuit as they stared at Mika. 

Mika knew everyone was waiting for an answer from him, but he didn't know what to say. He couldn't comprehend everything that's happening while the boys just talking so fast. He stared at the back of the raven's head, too scared to even think, he just kept listening.

"It only makes sense right? I love you and I know you love me so why not? We are graduating this year and I'm finally ready to give myself to you. That's why I think you should just marry me, I've thought about it since we were in grade school, but I was too afraid to say it. We should get married after school ends-" 

"H-HOLD UP! WHAT WAS THAT?!" The blonde hollered, making Yuu flinch at his outburst. 

The doll jumped down from the ceiling and devoured Yuu's character immediately after he dropped his guard. The game over logo came across the screen making Yuu twitch at his lost. He turned around to face the blonde as he clutched the controller in his right hand. "Hey! You just made me lose! I've been playing this for ten hours to make it to this level, baka!" The raven was pissed that all his hard work was wasted by Mika's screaming. He'll have to start right back from his saved place which was before meeting the doctor.

"O-Oh. Sorry, can you repeat what you just said?" Mika wanted Yuu to finish his acknowledgment while looking at him. "And maybe look at me while you're saying it, it'll help me hear you better if you're facing me."

Emerald eyes heeded him another annoyed glimpse before he brought his gaze on the controller. "Didn't you hear anything I just said?!" Yuu dropped the controller and casted his eyes onto the screen where Mika's reflection showed. "Couldn't you hear anything I said?" His cheeks were rosy red as he couldn't even look at Mika's mirror-self. He kept his balled up fists on his knees as he whispered his last sentence. "Well, I guess that's the way it is so..." 

Shinoa looked at Yuu from her side of the table. He was facing the tv with panic overcoming his face, she could tell he was scared. She saw him clench his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. She could tell he had cold feet now since he was interrupted and had no other way to get out of this. 'Why does he need a distraction to help him explain his feelings?' This interested Shinoa, he was totally fine with saying this a minute ago, but when Mika wants him to meet his gaze...he can't.

"Wh-What's like what?" The blonde asked, having his golden locks cover his eyes from the others. He wasn't smiling anymore, "I couldn't hear you over the games volume. Can you just repeat everything you just said?" There Yuu goes, letting his words drift off like usual. This was the kind of stuff Yuu always did that make Mika's heart explode. He could never tell if the raven just liked to torment him like this. He just admitted to knowing how Mika feels so why doesn't he just repeat everything he just said?  
"It's not a big deal."

Yuu sighed and stood up, still staring at the pale wall on the opposite side of Mika. "Mika...I...can't..."

Shinoa sensed anxiety coming from the raven's voice. She doubted Mika knew Yuu had a panic disorder because this wouldn't have sparked a big commotion. Yuu probably didn't want to tell him, no one knew about his anxiety problems. She only knew after hearing a conversation between her cousin and Guren. The only thing she could do is stay out of it.

"Mm gotcha, I gotta go." Mika walked over to the couch Yoichi sat on and grabbed the backpack laying behind it. "I remembered I had to do something before going home." He opened the door and faked a smile to everyone, noticing Yuu turned around to look at him. He made eye contact with curious emerald orbs and felt his heart drop. "See you guys tomorrow." 

Akane heeded Mika a glance as the door slowly closed, she closed her eyes in disappointment.

\------------


	5. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not get triggered by grammar errors because this is a project for me to do early in the morning like 2 or 3, it's just for fun so don't be shooked <3

It was Friday morning and a Catholic girl named Kare Geruin was standing outside the school with a megaphone. The girl had returned from four weeks of gay camp and has "opened" her eyes. She stood on the sidewalk, with Krul Tepes following her around. 

"Being gay is wrong." Kare hissed in Krul's face. She moved her head away from the other girl and began talking through the megaphone. "God made women for men to mate, not for them to date the same gender!"

"You're just asking for an ass kicking." Krul was answered by the girl walking away from her.

"Freedom of speech," the long haired raven walked around the front yard of the school, stopping students to listen to her. "Don't make the same mistakes like your fellow classmates, find Jesus!" 

Krul followed the girl with her usual frown still on her face, "I don't think anybodies listening."

Kare gritted her teeth at the blunt comment made from some bystander who wouldn't leave her alone. "Don't you have like an occult club to go to?" She imagined the girl liked fake mythology crap like that since she dressed like she was born in Hot Topic. 

"Nah, we only meet on Tuesdays," Krul said sarcastically.

Kare spotted two familiar seniors walking through the school's gate, it was Yuuichirou and Shinoa. Her smile brighten as she ran over to the two friends, not wondering if the vampire looking girl was still behind her. "Shinoa! Yuu!"

Yuu had a small Amish doll in his hand. It was a blonde doll that had no face, but black pants and a blank tee. He was stabbing it with a bobby-pin as he was muttering murderous slurs. When he saw the raven run over to him at the corner of his eye he stopped his actions and raised his head up. "Oh, hi Kare."

"Ah! Kare, I see you're doing another peaceful protest." Shinoa smiled at the megaphone in the other girl's hand. "Hehe, what could you be trying to get the publics attention this time?"

"Just trying to spread gods words through the kids at this school, trying to get gays to find salvation." Kare replied back happily, she never felt threatened by the two friends. She wouldn't call them friends, but she wasn't outcasted by them like a lot of students already did. Her only friend was her brother Akise, who decided basketball practice was more important then a protest. 

"I'm shocked to see you hate gay people now since you and Krul used to-" Shinoa was cut off by a megaphone screaming in her face.

"WE NEVER WERE ANYTHING!" Kare let go of the button and mouthed her mouth away from the speaker. "She took advantage of my innocence when I was vulnerable," she stayed to the girl rubbing her swollen ear. "Besides, I got back from camp a few days ago and feel holier than ever." Kare stopped looking at Shinoa to drift her eyes over to the raven boy who continued stabbing the doll. "Yuuichirou...what are you doing?"

"Killing a bastard with witchcraft," Yuu answered honestly.

"Ahaha," Shinoa placed a hand on Yuu's shoulder giving him a sympathetic pat, "Yuu, it's not even black magic, you just found a random doll in Shinya's old room and started poking at it everyday."

"I hope he feels the poking sensation soon."

"He can't die from that instantly."

"Well I hope he suffers a slow painful death of poking, till he falls over and dies in a ditch."

Kare felt her cheeks heat up when Yuu pouted childishly, he was so handsome and she could never understand why he hasn't dated anyone yet. 'Maybe I'll get Akise to talk to him for me,' Kare agreed with her brain and politely left the friends with a wave.

\----------

"How many days has it been since Yuu started ignoring you?" Akane asked Mika while she read her book.

Mika had his face implanted in math book as he laid helplessly on the desk. "Twelve," the blonde murmured through a thick layer of paper pushed against his mouth. "I screwed up, I was being selfish. A selfish idiot that walked away from a guy who wanted me to marry him. Marrying Yuu is like a dream and my own desires chased him off."

"Don't beat yourself Mika," Akane flipped a page in her book and glanced over to his slobbish form. "You've been waiting a long time for Yuu to tell you how he felt...he just didn't do it the way you hoped for."

"So I angrily walk away?" Mika scoffed at his own actions and turned his head to the side, looking at Akane with weary. "I'm not the victim so don't treat me like one."

"Mika..."

"Ahahaha!"

Mika lifted his head up and met Akane's gaze over to the boy standing in front of his seat with two forks clutching his sleeves. It was the playboy of the school, Crowley.

"Did you guys see the doll Yuu made of you, Mika? He's into some freaking voodoo shit huh?"

The blonde girl with pink glossed lips giggled and pressed her cheek into his arm, "hehe, he's angry."

"What do you want Crowley?" Mika asked politely, not losing his grip on the braided man.

"Well since you pretty much lost your place in the competition do you mind if I go after the squirt?" Crowley didn't mind the red aura forming behind Mika. "Don't worry," the jock held his hands up in defense, "I'm not in love with him, I just want one fuck with him and I'll be out."

Crowley's two fangirls began to squeal when Mika's hand clutched Crowley's fuckboy pollo. The blonde pulled the smirking taller boy to his eye level, allowing him to see Mika's menacing glare. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable..." He raised his other fist up, "like a coma."

"Mika!" Akane called from behind, "he's not worth it." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, calming the blondes temper. 

Mika blinked the menace out of his eyes and let go of Crowley's now wrinkled shirt, "tch, you're right."

"Shindo, you're quite violent." Crowley said amusingly, dusting himself off.

"Just stay away from Yuu." Mika sat back in his chair, "that especially goes for Ferid. If you two so much as lay a finger on him I'll make sure you're both ten feet under ground." He snapped his fingers and twirled his index finger toward Horn and Chess, "not even your fangirls will be able to find you."

Chess and Horn gasped in unison and reattached themselves to Crowley. 

The short blue haired girl with red lipstick, glared at Mika, "how dare you talk to Crowley like that!" She lifted her hand that she wasn't holding onto the jock with and aimed to strike Mika's right cheek.

Akane caught her hand in mid-action and twisted it around to make the girl cry out in pain. The motherly figure smiled at the girl taken back by her strength. "Please leave our classroom, class will begin in five minutes and I do not want you guys to be late." When Akane let go Horn and Chess pulled Crowley out of harms way and left the classroom.

Mika turned to Akane with a small grin, watching her walk over to her desk and picking her book back up. "You seriously are Bruce Lee."

"Shhh, I need to finish this chapter."

\----------

Mika walked down the empty hall, searching for the raven that usually skips study hall to avoid Mika. 

Like seriously, who ditches study hall?! You don't do shit in that class. 

The blonde noticed Yuu walking along the lockers singing his favorite song, "Love the Way You Lie". He noticed how the raven would deepen his voice when the rap part came on, IT weirdly turned Mika on.

"Yuu." 

Yuu twitched at the familiar voice and reached into his backpack for the doll. He yanked it out and grabbed the bobby-pin hidden away in his front pocket. The raven held it in front of Mika. 

"What the hell is that?" Mika stared at the creepy doll with no face.

"You're doom!" Yuu cried angrily as he thrusted the pin into it's heart. "Do you feel pain around your chest area?!"

"Is that suppose to be me?" The blonde felt awkward watching his crush jab a girly hair pin into a dolls chest. He rubbed his neck and frowned, "can we talk about what happened a few weeks ago? I feel like you've been dodging me."

"Why?" Yuu gripped the doll harshly by its abdomen, "you gave me your answer when you walked out the door!"

"Look Yuu-" Mika was cut off by a sudden yelp, his eyes widen at the noise.

"You're just like Hannah!" Yuu shocked himself as he brought the creepy doll to his mouth. "You're just like Hannah..." He felt sick to his stomach after saying that and averted his eyes from the other, "you're never going to see me naked." 

"H-Hey! Don't compare me to some pop-star that didn't even know you existed!" Mika retorted his statement. He began walking toward Yuu with a finger pointed his way, "and I'm not fully to blame!" The blonde glared at the raven's face, 'I kept blaming myself, but I don't deserve all the crap!' "I've waited my whole damn life to hear you say you love me, but you couldn't even look me in the eyes?! How do you expect us to get married if you can't even say you love me to my face?!" 

Yuu was proving Mika's point by not meeting his gaze, but looking off in the distance at the empty hall. "T-That's not my fault."

Mika cupped Yuu's chin and forced him to meet his angry sapphire eyes. "Then who's fault is it?!"

"......."

"......."

The raven finally grasped the reason Mika left that day. He thought Mika was just being a dick to him, but maybe he did hurt his feelings by not looking at him. 

"Anxiety."

"..Huh?" The blonde had to glance away from those parted lips to huge emerald eyes. 

"You know how Shinya is a professional therapist?"

"Mhmm," Mika nodded.

"I was diagnosed with this type of anxiety that causes me to overthink things or panic over nothing." Yuu decided to bring up for the first time ever. "I was embarrassed by it so I didn't tell anyone...I was going to tell you before the club started, but I panicked. Then when I remembered my game I was in the zone and I felt more comfortable talking about it..." Yuu's eyes were begging him to glance away from the blonde, but he kept his stare on Mika. "Shinya said to always do things that would be easier for me, so I did. I couldn't tell you how I felt in your face because I kept thinking bad thoughts like it wouldn't work out or it's not going to happen."

"You have...anxiety?" When the raven nodded at his question, a ghost Mika came from nowhere and smacked himself in the face. 'The guilt, the shame, it's disgusting.'

"Mika...I got scared when you told me to face you, I wasn't suppose to say everything on my mind." Tan skin begins to turn rosy red as Yuu looks at the blondes shoes. "That marriage thing was not to be said, and of course not in front of Shinoa! I've been called cherry boy so many times cause of that! I thought I scared you mostly when that came out..."

Mika was still hung up on the anxiety part of the confession. He Krit his head down till Yuu said the most beautiful words ever.

"I-I still want you to be the person to take my virginity."

The blonde looked down at the raven who was dodging his eyes by searching the perimeter for a distraction. Yuu was being too cute and Mika knows he's overdue for a nosebleed. "Like me? Like this year? Should we make a date?" 

"I-I don't know...whenever you want me..." Yuu scratched his head and glanced around for a calendar, "I think it would be weird if we planned it. I think it should be spontaneous."

Mika's brain just hallucinated the best vision he's ever seen.

==================================

"I-I don't know...whenever you want me..." Yuu finally met with hazy sapphire eyes, having lust in his emeralds. "T-There's no one in the hall..." Yuu lifted his t-shirt up to show a well fit body, throwing it onto the ground he stood shirtless. "I'm fine with you doing me here." 

"Y-You know," Mika's eyes took in as much of Yuu's chest before gazing back in his darker shaded eyes. "Maybe we should wait till I can take you to my house so it's not on a hard surface..."

"N-No!" Yuu wrapped his arms around Mika's shoulders and brought his face closer to him. "I need you now Mika! I never wanted anyone more than you!" A small pout formed his pink lips, "I want to be marked as yours! Make sure everyone knows I belong to Mikaela Shindo! I want to be yours! Please Mika! Please!"

The pleading look on Yuu's face could be sold as pure gold.

==================================

"Holy shit a pleading Yuu-chan would be hot..." Mika said out loud, breaking into a sweat.

Yuu pushed the blonde away from him, "shut up baka!"


End file.
